1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held power tool having a drive spindle and an integrated tool holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has disclosed hand-held power tools having an integrated tool holder for containing an insert tool such as a screwdriver bit. For example, the tool holder has a hexagonal socket for accommodating hexagonal insert tools. The insert tool is locked in the recess in the axial direction, for example by means of a spring-loaded ball. The tool holder can be a magnetic tool holder with a magnet integrated into the tool holder. This provides an additional securing of the insert tool in the tool holder. In integrated magnetic tool holders, due to their design, only the insert tool is magnetized and held in place. The magnetization is not powerful enough to also magnetize the screw head of a screw to be driven and thus hold it against the insert tool.
The prior art has also disclosed separate magnetic tool holders that are not permanently integrated into the hand-held power tool, but are instead inserted into a socket in the hand-held power tool and fixed for co-rotation. Separate magnetic tool holders of this kind successfully magnetize the screw to be driven. The disadvantage of such tool holders, though, is their design-dictated insufficient rotation characteristics, which result from the fact usually, the drive spindle with the hexagonal profile is press-fitted directly into a bore or the hexagonal profile of the drive spindle is twisted radially in relation to the hexagonal socket of the tool holder and is thus axially compressed.